Getting to Know You
by AK1028
Summary: A few days after 'It's Wishful Life', Timmy is feeling depressed and un-loved. That is until he meets his Uncle Emmet for the very first time, officially. Can Doc save this young boy's life? Or will it be too late? Find out here! Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting to Know You **

February 1, 1986

12:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Doc's POV **

I was getting the De Lorean ready for my solo trip to Dimmsdale, California. The trip that my family and I had made after we had returned from the Pokémon world was a disaster. Since Marty and Annie were in school and Clara was taking care of the boys, who had fallen ill, I was going to go on my own. It felt weird going alone but it had to be done. I decided to see the future of Dimmsdale, to see what Terrance life turns out to be. I punched in the date, time, and location. The time circuits read: _'February 1, 2001 at 2:45, Dimmsdale, California'_.

I knew that Terrance would have a son named Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, who we saved from the time stream when Marty and Annie's secret was discovered. Timmy was fifteen at the time, so I knew that once I took this trip, it would be the first time we officially met. I fired up the De Lorean and got it up to 88 MPH. Those three sonic booms that I had grown to know and love took me into the future of Dimmsdale.

* * *

I had arrived in the middle of a rainstorm. It was an awful day. I eventually got to a house. I heard some evil cackling and a scream of terror coming from the house. _'Who the hell is evil cackling like that? And who the hell is screaming in terror,'_ I thought. I busted into the house and saw a young fifteen year old girl; short red hair back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a green blouse with her midriff was showing, black jeans, and black shoes. She was tormenting a young boy, about nine years old, messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, pink baseball cap, pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

But, more importantly, he was wearing a straight jacket! _'The poor kid,'_ I thought.

I yelled, "What the hell are you doing to that boy?"

She gave me a cold stare and answered, "And just who do you think you are?"

The young boy told me, "No, get out while you have a chance! It's better this way..."

My heart sank for this young boy as I shook my head at the young boy and responded, "Everyone deserves to live. I should know. Now, step away from him!"

The young girl rolled her eyes and asked, "Or what gramps?"

My blood started to boil as I answered, "Or you'll face the rath of Doctor Emmet Brown! I'm not known in Hill Valley for being _'crazy, old Doctor Brown'_ for nothing!"

The young girl got my message and slinked off. I got the young boy out of the straight jacket she had him in.

He finally asked, "Why did you have to go and do that? At least with me dead, everyone will be better off."

I shot this kid a look and asked, "Where in hell did you get that idea from?"

The young boy scoffed and answered, "From everyone. Look around you, Doctor Brown. Do you see anyone that loves me? I'm better off dead than I am alive. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and just end my life."

My heart sank even more. This poor kid felt so neglected and so un-loved.

I told him, "I felt the same way before I met Marty, Annie, and Clara. Listen...what's your name, sport?"

He turned to me and answered, "Timmy. My name is Timothy _'Timmy'_ Tiberius Turner."

My heart now skipped a beat. This was fifteen year old Timmy's nine year old version of himself! Great Scott and he didn't know who I was! We didn't meet yet! We did now. This was our first official meeting.

I turned to him and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah, Doctor Emmet Brown."

I smiled and responded, "Yes. But, to you I'm Uncle Emmet. Actually, great uncle but let's just keep it at uncle."

Timmy perked up and asked, "No way. Are you really my uncle?"

I smiled and answered, "Of course, I am Timmy. Of course I am."

* * *

_ AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

February 1, 2001

3:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

This was truly unbelievable. I had to wonder if Cosmo and Wanda had a hand in this. Nah, I gave them some time off. But, I had to admit. This was pretty weird. The reason I gave Cosmo and Wanda time off was because I was feeling down in the dumps about that timeline Jorgen showed me just recently. I thought, _'Everyone's lives were better with me gone. Maybe I should...' _Just then, Uncle Emmet forced me out my thoughts by turning to me.

Uncle Emmet asked, "Do you want some sort of proof, Timmy?"

Proof, yeah that's what I needed. After all, dad told me that Uncle Emmet did invent time travel and a time machine. Maybe it was true and this Uncle Emmet was from a different time. Maybe he saw...

I answered, down in the dumps, "Yeah, sure."

Uncle Emmet thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers as he responded, "Okay, naturally you've heard of Calvin Klein and Amie Kuhn who spent a week with me back in 1955." I perked up at this. Dad had told me that some kids did pretend to be his nephew and niece back then. Could it be? He added, "Those two were my best friends from 1985, Marty McFly and Annie Baines."

I blurted out, "So, you're a time traveler like dad said?"

Uncle Emmet nodded and responded, "Sure am."

I responded, smiling, "Awesome!"

Uncle Emmet smiled back at me and responded, messing up my hair, "It looks like you're feeling better now, Timmy."

I answered, sadly, "Not really."

A tear rolled down my cheek and Uncle Emmet wiped it away.

He asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell him. After all, if I did, I would lose Cosmo and Wanda.

I answered, the best I could, "Let's just say someone just recently showed me what the world would be like with no Timmy Turner in it."

I looked down at my shoes, sadly. Uncle Emmet picked me up and hugged me.

He responded, "Well, whoever it is I hope that they are awful sorry that they did it."

I hugged him back and responded, "I doubt it, Uncle Emmet."

Uncle Emmet let go of me and asked, "Timmy, would you like to come with me to meet your Aunt Clara?"

I perked up and answered, "You mean time travel...with you?"

Uncle Emmet smiled and responded, "Of course, Timmy! What do you say?" I didn't want to leave behind Cosmo and Wanda but...just then, Uncle Emmet added, "Don't worry about your fairy family, Timmy. They'll never know that you were gone."

I froze and looked up at Uncle Emmet and asked, "How did you know that?"

Uncle Emmet smirked and answered, "That's pretty damn simple, Timmy. I met your fifteen year old self in the time stream." I perked up even more. I had made it to fifteen and I was in the time stream? What in the world? Uncle Emmet explained, "Don't worry, Timmy. Your forth dimensional sense will start kicking in soon enough."

I smiled at him and responded, "I'll go with you, Uncle Emmet. After all, it beats staying here...alone."

Uncle Emmet smiled back and said, "Timmy, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

With that, Uncle Emmet led me out to his car...a De Lorean.

I started to ask, "Is this...?"

Uncle Emmet answered, "Yes, it is. This is the time machine."

I blurted out, "You built it out of a De Lorean?"

Uncle Emmet smirked and answered, "I figured if you're going to build a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

I responded, "Style? You call a De Lorean style, Uncle Emmet?"

Uncle Emmet shot me a look and asked, "Have been hanging out with Marty and Annie lately?" I answered, a little freaked out, "Uh no." We both laughed as we climbed into the De Lorean. Uncle Emmet typed in the date, time, and location. The circuits read, _'February 2, 1986 3:05 p.m. Hill Valley, California'_. I asked, "Uh, Uncle Emmet. Aren't you going to back up? We don't have enough road."

Uncle Emmet smirked at me and answered, "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need...roads."

I shot him another look as I quickly learnt what he meant. The De Lorean took off! I screamed as three loud sonic booms took us out of there. _'See you soon, Cosmo and Wanda.'_ I thought, _'I can't wait to get know you, Uncle Emmet.'_

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

February 2, 1986

3:05 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Clara's POV **

Jules and Verne were feeling a lot better. My thoughts went towards Emmet, as I was hoping that he was okay. Just then, those three sonic booms that we all knew so well captured our attention. I went out to the garage and there was the De Lorean. Emmet got out as well as a nine year old boy, messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, pink baseball cap, pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He looked awful familiar. Was it...?

Emmet introduced me, "Clara, this is Timmy. Timmy, this is your Aunt Clara."

I smiled at the young boy and kneeled down to him as I said, "It's nice to meet you, Timmy."

Timmy turned to Emmet and asked, "I thought you said that my fifteen year self met everyone?"

Emmet smiled at the young boy and explained, "They did Timmy but that was in the time stream and your fifteen year old self. This is the official meeting for all of us."

Timmy nodded and responded, "I think I'm starting to get it."

I looked over this version of Timmy over. Besides a change of clothes and of age, he was the same person. He was awful skinny and he had scars on most of his visible body. I was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. Just then, I heard Timmy's stomach grumble.

Emmet laughed at this and said, "Sounds like we've got a hungry boy here. Speaking of boys, how are Jules and Verne?"

I smiled and responded, "Their fevers broke. They are up and around."

Timmy looked curious and asked, "What happened, Aunt Clara?"

I smiled at his manners. He was such a polite boy!

I answered, "They just caught a cold. They're fine now. Come on in and meet them."

Timmy and Emmet followed behind me. We had gotten into the kitchen, where Jules and Verne were having some toast. Jules and Verne both perked up.

Jules asked, "Mother, who is this?"

Verne added, "He looks like Uncle Timmy."

Timmy rubbed his chin and responded, "Uncle Timmy. I like that."

Verne perked up and asked, "Uncle Timmy, is that you?"

Timmy shrugged and answered, "Yeah, my nine year old version of me."

Jules perked up too and added, "Awesome! It's good to see you Uncle Timothy! Martian and Annie are going to freak when they see you!"

Timmy snickered a bit at Jules. Verne laughed too at his brother and soon enough, everyone started laughing. We eventually stopped and we all started to eat. We had chicken, rice, carrots, and chocolate milk.

* * *

A few hours later, I tucked Jules and Verne into bed. Emmet and Timmy were still up, laughing. Emmet was telling Timmy all about his time traveling adventures with Marty and Annie.

I sat down next to them and said, "Well, I'm headed off to bed."

Emmet turned to Timmy and said, "Your Aunt Clara has a point."

Timmy yawned and said, tired, "Okay, Uncle Emmet."

Timmy collapsed into Emmet's lap and fell asleep. Emmet was trying so hard to not to cry. I wiped the tear out of the eye.

I told him, whispering, "I know that you care an awful lot about him, Emmet but you can't keep him here."

Emmet nodded and responded, whispering, "I know but I'm letting him let him to stay here for the week if that you don't mind."

I smiled at him and responded, whispering, "Not at all, Emmet." I looked at the sleeping Timmy and added, whispering, "Not at all."

I was desperately not trying to cry but I wanted Timmy too. But if he did, it would cause a paradox. Emmet picked up the small boy and carried him to the guest room. I couldn't wait to get know him.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

February 3, 1986

8:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Timmy's POV**

I had just awoke from a great night's sleep and noticed that I wasn't in my room. I noticed that I was in my Uncle Emmet and Aunt Clara's house...in 1986.

I smiled at this and whispered, "Awesome! Then, I wasn't dreaming!"

I realized something else. I was alone. Cosmo and Wanda weren't with me. They were in Fairy World, 2001, enjoying their week off. A tear came to my eye as I started to cry. Granted, I did like being here with Uncle Emmet and Aunt Clara but I did miss Cosmo and Wanda. They were the only ones who ever loved me. They deserved to be my parents and not my true parents.

I cried even more at that thought. Some days I wished that they could be my real parents. I even dreamt once that mom and dad told me that they weren't my real parents, Cosmo and Wanda were. I was crying even more at the thought that I had left them behind. I was hoping that they weren't looking for me. One: I didn't want Uncle Emmet or me to get in trouble with Jorgen and two: I didn't want to be found. I loved being here with a real family that loved me. I was crying even more now. That wasn't true. Cosmo and Wanda always thought of me as a son and I just couldn't believe that I had left them behind.

I was crying my eyes out at that thought. Just then, the guest room door opened and my Uncle Emmet came in, frantic.

He wrapped me up into him and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?"

I just buried my head into his chest, crying my eyes out.

I answered, my voice shaking, "I miss Cosmo and Wanda." A thought crossed my mind. If my fifteen year self still had Cosmo and Wanda, then I was a great godchild...as well as a terrible son. I cried even more. I mumbled, "I wish they were here, Uncle Emmet. They're my parents not those two who claim to be my parents."

I kept crying and while I was crying, Uncle Emmet was rubbing my back trying to get me to stop. Just then, Aunt Clara came in. I looked up with tears in my eyes. Aunt Clara was about to say something but Uncle Emmet shook his head. She left, closing the door behind her.

Uncle Emmet turned to me and said, "Timmy, since I know about your fifteen year old self and the fairies then you can tell me about what has been happening to you lately. Go ahead, son."

I smiled at him and slowly started to tell him everything about what Jorgen had shown me. I even told him what I was thinking just a few seconds ago. As I was telling him this, tears were rolling down my face and I broke down time after time again, burying my face into his chest at the final words I said, "They don't deserve me as a godchild. Maybe that's why my fifteen year old self was in the time stream because he felt the same way."

Uncle Emmet flinched for a second before he answered, "Actually, Timmy. He was up against an Anti-Fairy named Foop, the opposite of your fairy baby god brother, Poof."

I perked up. I had no fairy baby god brother.

I responded, "You mean I wish for a son for Cosmo and Wanda?"

Uncle Emmet nodded and answered, "It sure looks like it. Look, Timmy. I don't know why Jorgen showed you those things but he was probably trying to teach you a lesson."

I turned to him and responded, "Lousy way to do it. What a muscles for brains."

Uncle Emmet laughed at my joke and said, "Timmy, you and Annie would get along perfectly."

I asked, "Can I meet them?"

Uncle Emmet considered my offer and answered, "I don't see any harm in that. As long as you don't mind time traveling with them later and be aware that they have sharp tongues, too."

I smiled at him and responded, "I don't mind at all, Uncle Emmet. Not at all."

We shared another hug as we walked out to breakfast. We were having some eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

Aunt Clara turned to me and said, "Now, eat up. After all, growing boys need their strength."

I smiled at her and responded, "Yes, ma'am."

After breakfast, Uncle Emmet and I headed out for either Marty or Annie's house. I couldn't wait to meet them!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

February 3, 1986

9:05 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV **

Annie and I were chatting over are breakfast when Annie's doorbell went off.

"Who the hell could that be," She wondered as she went to the door.

She had gasped and let Doc and a nine year old boy in. This nine year old had brown messy hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, a pink baseball cap, pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. It couldn't be, could it?

Doc said, "Marty, Annie. I would like you to meet my nine year old nephew, Timmy Turner."

I knew it! It was Timmy!

I responded, "Timmy, it is nice to meet you, again."

Timmy smiled at me and responded, "It's nice to meet you again too, Marty and you too, Annie."

Annie perked up at the sadness in his voice as she bent down to the young boy and asked, "Timmy is there something wrong?"

Timmy stayed silent but Doc answered, "Actually, there is plenty wrong." I perked up and Doc added, "Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe showed Timmy a timeline of what the world would be like without him. Jorgen showed him that everyone would be better off."

Timmy nodded and added, "And I think Jorgen is right. The world might be better off without Timothy _'Timmy'_ Tiberius Turner."

I frowned at Timmy. I felt so bad for him as did Annie.

Annie responded, "Not in our book, Timmy. In fact, your fifteen year old self saved us from a world of shit."

Timmy didn't hear her; he was just staring at his shoes. Annie came up with an idea.

She told him, "Why don't we play out in the snow while your uncle and Marty talk, hm?"

Timmy perked up at her idea and responded, "Sounds like fun!"

With that, Annie grabbed her coat and walked out with Timmy out to the back porch.

Doc sighed and told me, "Marty, I'm tempted to keep him here or blow out our whole secret to give that Jorgen Von Strangle a piece of my mind."

I sighed too and responded, "Believe me, Doc. I would like to as well."

Doc added, "But, Timmy said that Jorgen isn't afraid of nothing."

I perked up at this and cursed, "Damn, that must be one powerful fairy."

Doc nodded as the two of us headed outside. Annie and Timmy were in the midst of a snowball fight. I smiled at the sight as did Doc. After the snowball fight was over, Timmy turned to Annie.

He said, "You know, Annie. I really miss Cosmo and Wanda."

Annie smiled at him and responded, "Whenever I'm feeling down, I sing a song. Why don't you try it?"

Timmy slowly smiled and he said, "Great idea, Annie."

He slowly started to sing, "Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out. Wherever you are..."

I had heard this song before. It had always gotten to me. But it was getting to me more now as Timmy was crying as he was singing it.

He kept singing, "I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are."

I turned to Doc, who had tears in his eyes. I wrapped Doc up into a hug and we continued to listen to Timmy sing.

He continued, "I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile I'll be with you just for a while. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream. When I open up my eyes, I will lose you ...I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true..."

I saw that Annie was shedding tears as well. I decided not to interfere; after all, she knew how Timmy felt. She understood perfectly.

Timmy finished his song, "I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are."

Timmy finished his song and he was worn out. The tears were really rolling down his face.

Annie wrapped up the small boy in her arms and said, "Don't worry about Cosmo and Wanda; by the time you get back, they'll never known that you were gone."

Timmy was crying so hard into her chest and responded, sadly, "I just don't know what I'll do when I lose them. I love them."

Timmy kept crying and Annie just hung onto this small, fragile boy. Doc and I came over and we both hugged Timmy. I felt so bad for this young boy. Annie looked down and saw that Timmy fell asleep. She picked up this young, small, fragile boy, and brought him inside. Doc had tears streaming down his face.

He told me, "Marty, no one deserves what Jorgen did that poor boy. Maybe we should show him the real timeline if he was never born."

I asked, "How the hell do we do that?"

Doc shrugged and answered, "No idea."

I bit my lower lip, to force myself not to laugh. We walked in after Annie, who had put Timmy on her couch. The poor kid cried himself to sleep.

Annie whispered, "Doc, what the hell are we going to do?"

Doc shrugged and answered his voice lowered, "I don't know, Annie."

* * *

_AK1028: Of course that song is from 'Winnie the Pooh: The Search for Christopher Robin'. It always brings a tear to my eye and I thought Timmy singing it would drive it home that he really loves Cosmo and Wanda. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

February 4, 1986

4:05 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Annie's POV**

I was eating dinner with Marty, Timmy, Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne. Timmy was really down in the dumps and distracted. I sighed as I felt bad for the kid. I decided to get his mind off of things.

I asked, "Hey, Timmy. Tell us a little bit about Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy automatically smiled and answered, "Well, Wanda is my fairy godmother. A bit of a nag but I love her as if she was my real mom. Cosmo is my fairy godfather. A bit of an idiot but I love him as if he was my real dad. I remember this one time I actually wished for my alien pal, Prince Mark Chang to have an authentic F. L. A. R. G."

Jules asked, "What's F. L. A. R. G.?"

Timmy answered, "A Yugopotamia holiday. Fart, Lie, Amnesia, Rank, and Goodbye. I learned that the hard way, trust me." We all laughed, even Timmy. He seemed happiest when he talked about what he did with Cosmo and Wanda rather what Jorgen did to him. Timmy added, "Although, I have to admit. I have notes to myself. Like never mention to Jorgen that my baby teeth were loose. He wanted my teeth to propose to the Tooth Fairy with."

Just then, Doc perked up and responded, "If that is true, then Jorgen has a reason for you to be around."

Timmy perked up too and said, "I never thought of it that way."

Marty smiled and responded, "I think that your forth dimensional sense isn't kicking in yet."

I nodded in agreement as did Timmy.

Jules perked up and asked, "Father, weren't you going to take Uncle Timothy on a time traveling adventure?"

Doc nodded and answered, "Sure was. Marty and Annie, I would love it if you two would join us."

Marty nodded and responded, "Sure thing, Doc."

I added, "We will happy too."

Timmy asked, "When are we going, Uncle Emmet?"

Doc smiled and answered, "The alternate timeline of Dimmsdale, California. I'm going to prove you and that Jorgen Von Strangle wrong. I'm going to show you a year after you made that wish. We're going to...October 21, 2002-B."

Marty shot Doc a look as did Timmy and I.

We asked in unison, "How?"

Doc smirked and answered, "I'll show you." Doc led the four of us out to the garage, where he stored the De Lorean. Doc pointed to the time circuits and explained, "Not only does our location circuits take us to anywhere, it can take us to alternate timelines as well, such as 1985-A. 2002-B is the alternate timeline is if Timmy was never born. Unforentaly, it only shows us the effects of one city. So, instead of us seeing the effect of Hill Valley, we'll see the effect of Dimmsdale."

Marty mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy, Doc!"

Timmy nodded in agreement and added, "And nothing can possibly go wrong. So far, I love this time traveling adventure!"

Doc nodded and said, "Great Scott is the best way to explain it as well."

I giggled under my breath. _'Boys will be boys,'_ I thought.

I got them out of their fogs and asked, "Can we get going now?"

Marty smirked at me and answered, "Boy, you're sure are impatient."

Doc giggled at us as did Timmy.

I shot them both a look and pointed out, "Uh, again. Shouldn't we get going? I really want to prove this muscle for brains, Jorgen Von Strangle, wrong."

Timmy smiled and told his uncle, "You were right, Uncle Emmet. Annie is one of a kind."

Doc smiled at his young nephew as did Marty.

Marty added, "Damn straight, Timmy."

Without another word, we climbed into the De Lorean.

Doc warned us, "Marty, Annie, and Timmy. Prepare yourselves for time dispersal."

We accelerated the De Lorean to 88 MPH and those three sonic booms that all four of us had grown to know and love took us to the future. But, what we were about to see was something none of us were expecting...we weren't expecting it at all.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

October 21, 2002-B

9:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Doc's POV**

The planet was being break apart from some winds very strong. Marty, Annie, and Timmy screamed in fear as I tried to get out of there. I flipped a switch and the flying circuits were activated as we took off.

Marty asked, "Doc, what the hell is going on?"

I shrugged at him and answered, "I have no idea."

Annie pointed straight ahead and yelled, "What the hell is that?"

We all looked straight ahead and saw a swirling vortex of death.

Timmy asked scared out of his mind, "Uncle Emmet, what is going on?"

I shrugged yet again but said nothing this time. _'What is this all about? What the hell is that thing and why the hell is it eating the Earth,'_ I asked myself. I looked over to my friends and nephew. Marty, the musician and my best friend. Annie, the jokester and my other best friend. Both of them I met in 1955. I looked over at my young nephew, who I may have met for the first time but I really met him in 1955 as well when 21 year old Marty and Annie asked Timmy's eighteen year old self to my surprise party in 1989.

Marty and Annie didn't know that, yet and neither did Timmy. If I had told them prematurely, it could cause a paradox. As for this, though, I had no idea what was going on. Just then, we heard someone screaming.

Timmy perked up and told us, "I know that scream! That's Mark's voice!"

I decided to turn the De Lorean towards the scream. We saw an escape pod fly by us.

Mark was yelling, "There is, like, no one that can help us!"

Timmy turned white as a ghost as Marty and Annie.

Annie asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I answered, "Annie, don't forget that Timmy was never born in this timeline. Mark and Timmy never met since Timmy never wished for an authentic looking alien."

Timmy asked, scared out of his mind, "So, where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

Marty pointed up and answered, "Isn't that where Fairy World supposed to be?"

Timmy turned and saw that there was nothing there except empty space. A tear rolled down his face as he realized.

He slowly said, "No, no! That can't be right!"

Annie pointed dead ahead and responded, "Take it up with that thing!"

The space hole was still eating Earth...and the escape pod that Mark was in.

Timmy yelled, "Mark!"

Tears rolled down his face more as he realized that more than just Mark was being killed. I realized it too as tears was rolling down my face. If Timmy was never born, this would be the end result...end of the world. But, what did this nine year old boy have to do with the end of the world?

Marty turned to me and said, "Doc, I think we've seen enough."

Marty was fighting back the tears as was Annie and Timmy.

Annie added, "Take us home, please."

I nodded as I took us back to February 4, 1986 at 4:10 p.m. I landed the De Lorean and everyone was still in shock at what they had just seen...even me. I was just num all over. I turned to Timmy, who looked like he was also num. Marty and Annie looked num too. We were all num...with fear.

Timmy finally spoke and said two words, "The Darkness." I perked up at Timmy and Timmy explained, "If I was never born, millions.I can't let that happen!" Timmy got up a little and declared, "I, Timothy Tiberius Turner, vow that if the Darkness comes to threaten the Earth, that I will defeat it."

Marty smiled at him and said, "That's the spirit, Timmy!"

Annie added, "Good to see you back, Timmy!"

I didn't add but thought, _'It's good to see the leadership back in Timmy's fire. He's just like his fifteen and eighteen year old self. Jorgen was indeed wrong and I'm glad that we proved it to Timmy.'_

I told Timmy, "When that happens, Timmy, come back and tell us all about it."

Timmy nodded and responded, "That I will, Uncle Emmet. That I will."

I smiled at him, my future boy/nephew. I smiled at Marty and Annie as well, my future boy and girl.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

February 12, 1986

4:50 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Timmy's POV**

The week went by rather quickly and the next thing I knew, I was saying goodbye to my family and friends.

Marty told me, "You better come back soon or I'll kick your ass."

I smiled at Marty and responded, "Don't worry about it, Marty. I'll be back."

Annie smiled as well and added, "Good, because we want to know what the hell that thing was."

I smiled at Annie and told her, "You got it, Annie."

Aunt Clara came over to me and hugged me with a warm, friendly hug.

She told me, "Now, don't overdo yourself."

I responded, "Don't worry, Aunt Clara. I won't and that's a promise. After all, I want to live to fifteen too."

I let go of her and hugged Jules and Verne next. Einstein came over to me after I had let go of them and started licking me silly. I laughed mainly because he was tickling the delights out of me. I backed off on Einy and waved goodbye. I went over to the De Lorean.

Uncle Emmet asked, "Are you ready to go, Timmy?"

I nodded and answered, "You bet, Uncle Emmet!"

We both got and I waved goodbye to my family and friends as Uncle Emmet and I took off.

* * *

February 1, 2001

3:10 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

The De Lorean arrived in my hometown as I got out and turned around.

I asked, "So, when are you going now?"

Uncle Emmet answered; "Back home for a while then I'm going further into the future."

I shook Uncle Emmet's hand and asked, "Look me up when you get there, will you?"

Uncle Emmet smiled and answered, "You're sounding like Marty now but I shall indeed do that."

I smiled back at him and responded, "I'll miss you...Doc."

Uncle Emmet was touched that I had called him _'Doc'_.

He responded, with tears in his eyes, "I'll miss you too, Timmy."

I backed up away from the De Lorean. Uncle Emmet took off in a shot and I went into the house. It was empty, no surprise. Just then, a poof happened and there were Cosmo and Wanda.

They both said, "Surprise, Timmy!"

I asked, "What are you guys doing back here?"

Wanda answered, "Well, we hated leaving you here with Vicky without us so, we came back."

Cosmo looked around and asked, "Uh, where is Vicky anyway?"

I smiled and answered, lying through my teeth, "She never showed. I wish she never will until my parents come back."

With a wave of their wands, my wish was granted.

Wanda asked, "What would you like to do until your parents get back?"

I yawned a little. I guess I wasn't used to time traveling just yet.

I answered, sleepy, "Well, I would like to get some sleep. I haven't had much sleep lately."

Wanda responded, "Oh, sure thing sport. But, how come you haven't had much sleep lately?"

I shrugged and said, "No idea."

This was far from the truth but I wasn't about to tell them the truth. After all, they weren't going to believe me. As I was dressing for bed, I was singing the same song back in 1986.

I started, "Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out. Wherever you are..."

Even though I sang this song when I missing Wanda and Cosmo, I was singing it now since I was missing Uncle Emmet.

I continued, "I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are."

I hugged Wanda and Cosmo a goodnight hug.

I continued, with a sleepy voice, "I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile I'll be with you just for a while. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream. When I open up my eyes, I will lose you ... I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true..."

I felt the same way about Wanda and Cosmo but I also felt the same way about Uncle Emmet too.

I finished, "I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever or whenever you are."

I fell asleep with a worried Wanda and Cosmo watching over me._ 'You'll learn soon enough, Wanda and Cosmo. I promise and I promise that Poof will be here to see it too. I have a lot of things to look forward to and I will never let whatever Jorgen says bother me ever again. And that's a promise,'_ I thought as I head into dream land.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
